Running
by Colonellbrony
Summary: You cannot run from him...


There is a darkness in this world. One that only I have noticed. Sure the hostile mobs are bad, but I mean deeper. Somewhere, deep under the ground, there is a dark being that has never been explored.

I started my world normally. I got some wood, made a bench, mined some stone, the usual. I made a nice house, with a small chest a bed, and some glass overhead. It was great for a first house. It was built in the side of a mountain, and the back of it led into a cave system. The sun was setting, so I went out to get some wood to cook the steak I had gotten a few hours ago. I saw some creepers and some zombies, but nothing that would by any means cause a real big threat. What was strange was the feeling of dread I felt, I felt like I was going to die at any second. I shrugged it off as just instincts, and i ran back home. I slept on a full belly and had the most wonderful dream, but with a strange piece.

_It was such a nice day, I had a mansion, with gold and diamond checkered board floors. There were so many dogs, that I felt overwhelmed with safety. A piston door allowed me into a immaculate garden. With flowers and bushes, reeds and cactus. There was a testificate village_  
_and as I walked by, they looked at me with eyes of joy. At the end of the village was a kid, strange I have never seen a kid testificate. As I looked around there were many of them. They were all running and having a good time. I approached the youngling at the end of the street, and asked who it was. It didn't respond just kept looking at the forest behind the village. Something darted between the trees. I had no idea what it was. It wasn't like any of the other mobs. It was tall, and black, but couldn't be an enderman as they do not run that fast, and the figure wasn't tele-porting. I looked around once again, the children were gone. The town was gone My Home Was Gone. All that remained was that little testificate that was standing at the end of the street. I noticed that we were much farther away than when we were a few minutes ago. It was dark now, and all I saw... All I saw was that thing in front of her. She turned around and her face was red, and she had a x with a circle around it. The last thing I remember was that things white expressionless face._

I have never had a dream like that before. In fact, I have never had a real dream before. I mean in this life. It is common knowledge that we minecraftians are able to reproduce exact replicas of ourselves, sharing only basic information. However This din't stop me from my task of making a farm and building up my house. I did lots of work today, I was able to get a fishing rod, and grab some fish. I love fish, it is the best food this world has to offer. I went back home, and put my fish in my chest for dinner. I decided to go mining so I could get some iron for weapons and armor. The cave that I created my house in front of was was amazing. It had iron and coal, and even went down far enough to (hopefully) find gold. I was astonished by a view, where pieces of the top of the cave had fallen. There was an amazing waterfall and a little grass and trees. It was beautiful. So much that I brought down my bed and made myself a place to sleep.

The sleep was dreamless, luckily. Yet I woke up because I heard a zombie. I went outside to slay it, which was easy after all the iron I collected. 1 full stack! from the corner of my eye I saw something move. Very fast too. I thought that it was just a enderman, and went back inside. It was useless to go back to sleep, as it would be morning in a few hours. So I got a piece of bread, and toasted it in my furnace. I sat outside eating my bread, and looking for how I could make this cavern my new mansion. Once again I saw a flash in the corner of my eye. This time it was closer, like just about 90 blocks away. I wasn't ready to fight enderman yet, especially in my PJ's  
So I went back inside to fetch my sword and armor. When I opened the chest, it was empty. Completely empty, save a note that said "always watches, no eyes." When I looked back to my window, I clearly saw that creature from the dream, just about 70 blocks away. It was large, thin, and had tentacles in it's back. What was strange, was this it didn't look right. all the creatures in this world have blocks for body parts. This one didn't, it was smooth. It must have messed with the world, because all around it the world was heavily distorted. The area around it twisted and turned, leaving a path of distortion where it had moved. I felt ill, and fell over, when I mustered the strength to look again it was gone. I passed out on my bed.

I couldn't get it out of my head. I saw it everywhere, It was in the trees, the animals, in the caves. It was in my dreams and my thoughts, It's fucking face. It was permanently stored in my head. All I want is for it to leave me alone. Everytime I see it, it gets closer. First it was slow. Simply a few couple blocks, then it escalated, to 10 at a time. Yesterday it was in my house. I can't stand it. I cannot keep living like this, yet suicide is out of the option. It's memory will carry over. If i forsaken that upon my clone...

I cannot fight. It is too fast. I can't think straight, it's face still haunts my nightmares. I haven't slept in days. My life is gone, but he will NOT take me. There is a way. If I can get into his distortion trail, I can escape to another dimension. This isn't the first time I have escaped. It has been in so many shows and games. It's only a matter of time before I can escape. He is behind me. The distortion is seeping behind me. Goodbye minecraft. Goodbye reader. By the time you read this I can be anywhere. Look hard enough and you might just find me...or it.


End file.
